AU
Alternative Universe (w skrócie AU, po polsku alternatywne wszechświaty) to wymyślone przez fanów alternatywne wersje świata gry, które różnią się od oryginału np. wyglądem i zachowaniem postaci, zasadami w świecie gry czy też zmianami w fabule. W przypadku fandomu Undertale, do istnienia AU wystarczy jego opis, tu też opis zmian od oryginalnej wersji; popularniejsze AU doczekały się własnych komiksów i gier fanowskich. Miejscem powstawania AU są strony takie jak tumblr czy deviantArt. Nie każde AU wprowadza zmiany wobec wszystkich postaci czy też świata; do AU liczą się także małe zmiany wprowadzone do oficjalnego kanonu (np. nowe postaci, takie jak Sixbones); niektóre AU jak Underfresh składają się tylko z jednego opisu postaci. Undertale posiada mnóstwo AU; w tym artykule zostały opisane te najbardziej znane. Underfell thumb|350px|Oficjalny wygląd postaci Jedno z najpopularniejszych AU, różni się od oryginału ponurym, mrocznym klimatem - postacie mają "groźny" wygląd, są bardzo wrogo nastawione i wyjątkowo agresywne - na pierwszych rzut oka można powiedzieć, że są złe (podczas kiedy do takiej postawy doprowadziła ich beznadziejna sytuacja w Podziemiu); jedyną postacią przyjaźnie nastawioną do gracza jest Flowey. Ogółem tutaj wszyscy wyznają zasadę "zabić lub zostać zabitym" - jedynie silni przetrwają. Wszystkie postacie (wliczając Friska) ubierają się w ubrania o kolorach jedynie czarnym i czerwonym ze złotymi dodatkami, często nosząc ozdoby o "groźnym" i "mrocznym" wyglądzie; ich ubrania bywają także podarte. Tutaj w przeciwieństwie do niektórych AU role postaci nie zmieniają się, zamiast tego drastycznie zmienia się ich charakter: * Flowey jest jedynym przyjaźnie nastawionym mieszkańcem Podziemia wobec Frisk; może on wspomóc człowieka leczącymi pociskami. W różnych wersjach tego AU może być przedstawiany jako niesamowicie delikatny, wrażliwy i przyjazny, posiadający wręcz osobowość Asriela, albo przeciwnie, jako różniący się od oryginalnego Floweya tylko nastawieniem do świata i chęcią pomocy głównemu bohaterowi. * Toriel na początku była taka sama jak w oryginalnej grze, jednak po jakimś czasie w wyniku samotności oszalała i zaczęła torturować ludzi, którzy chcieli ją opuścić. W różnych wersjach może różnić się od oryginału tylko strojem, jak i bardziej szalonym i niepokojącym wyglądem. * Sans jest nieprzyjemny i egoistyczny, także próbuje zabić protagonistę; nadal jednak ma swoje poczucie humoru. Z niewiadomych powodów często jest pokazywany jako ciągle pocący się, posiadający złoty ząb i noszący psią obrożę. W zależności od artysty może również być pokazany jako ten sam Sans tylko w mroczniejszym stylu, albo jako kompletny masochistyczny, nieprzyjemny egocentryk. * Papyrus jest członkiem Straży Królewskiej, jest dużo groźniejszy i w niektórych wersjach tego AU pomiata Sansem, zachował on jednak swoje uwielbienie do puzzli. W przeciwieństwie o zwykłego Papyrusa nie ma on przyjaznych stosunków z Undyne, a wręcz nią gardzi. * Undyne jest jeszcze bardziej wroga i potężniejsza niż w oryginalnej grze; również zaprzyjaźnienie się z nią jest o wiele trudniejsze niż normalnie. * Alphys jest na skraju szaleństwa, zależy jej na śmierci protagonisty. Nosi też okulary typowe dla starszych anime, co pokazuje, że nadal jest ich miłośniczką. W tym AU nie żywi też zbyt przyjaznych uczuć do Mettatona, i często jest pokazywana jako z ledwością go tolerująca. Nadal podkochuję się w Undyne. * Mettaton tak jak wszyscy inni, pragnie śmierci człowieka; jego wygląd jest dużo bardziej nienaturalny - ma on dwie pary rąk i oczu. W zależności od artysty jest przedstawiany jako bezwzględny psychopata, który zrobi wszystko aby tylko zabić człowieka i stać się jeszcze bardziej popularny.bądź jako delikatny, zdesperowany i przerażony swoją sytuacją, w której chciał zostać gwiazdą ale spotyka się z ciągłą falą nienawiści oraz musi borykać się z szaloną bezduszną Alphys i swoim ciałem. * Asgore jest bezwzględny, zdruzgotany po stracie dzieci; z żalu i bólu doprowadził Podziemie do opłakanego stanu. Nie ma już żadnych oporów przed zabiciem człowieka, i nie będzie się z nim bawił w odwlekanie walki. * Asriel był rozrabiaką, doprowadził do śmierci Chary. Jego charakter również różni się w zależności od wersji tego AU, na ogół jednak zmiany nie są zbyt drastyczne. * Chara w większości wersji była dobrym, nazbyt wrażliwym i delikatnym dzieckiem, w niektórych jednak jest też pokazywana jako nie różniąca się za bardzo od swojej oryginalnej wersji. Podział na ścieżki nadal tu istnieje; na Pacyfistycznej Flowey i Frisk to jedyni protagoniści, gdzie Flowey bezskutecznie stara się "nawrócić" Frisk na zasadę zabijania - ten jednak odmawia i ogromnym wysiłkiem zaprzyjaźnia się z innymi. Na Ludobójczej Frisk zabija Flowey'ego na początku i samotnie podróżuje przez Podziemie, zabijając innych, bądź oszczędza Flowey'ego zmuszając go do zbierania dusz potworów. AU powstało na blogu UnderFell na tumblrze, obecnie wymagającym hasła do dostępu. Nie doczekało się oficjalnego komiksu, jedynie designu i charakterów postaci; jednakże, inni artyści zaczęli pisać komiksy na jego podstawie, powstało także mnóstwo fanowskich walk z tej gry a także wersji piosenek, a nawet fangame'ów. W fanowskich walkach kolor potworów został zmieniony z białego na czerwony. * Przykładowe komiksy: Hi! I'm trying to Underfell * Przykładowe fangame'y: UNDERFELL autorstwa ManiaKnight (gra z dubbingiem) - w produkcji, Undertale: Underfell autorstwa Primus Official - w produkcji. W zależności od twórcy, przedstawienie Underfell może się nieco różnić - dla przykładu, w jednych Sans może być popychadłem Papyrusa, w innych nie. Pochodne AU * Flowerfell - nie różni się poza faktem, że po każdej śmierci Frisk na jego ciele wyrasta kwiat; * SwapFell - jest to połączenie Underswap z Underfell. Underswap thumbUnderswap jest obok Underfell jednym z najpopularniejszych AU. Role i charaktery poszczególnych postaci zostały w nim zamienione; zremixowane zostały także piosenki. * Chara jest ósmym człowiekiem w Podziemiach, a także protagonistą. Często pokazywana jako posiadająca charakter kanonicznego Friska. * Frisk jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który wpadł do Podziemi. Pokazywany albo jako spokojny i pacyfistyczny, albo będącym takim samym socjopatycznym psychopatą jak oryginalna Chara. * Flowey został zamieniony z Temmie - to Temmie jest spotykana na początku gry, a w Wodospadzie znajduje się wioska Flowey'ich. Jak dokładnie to tutaj działa nie do końca wiadomo, ponieważ przez te zamianę Temmie otrzymał również motyw Asriela. * Toriel jest królową, Asgore natomiast opiekunem Ruin. Tutaj to Asgore jest tym obrażonym na Toriel i nie chcący jej przebaczyć po tylu latach, a Toriel tą która ciągle chce wrócić do Asgore'a i tego co między nimi kiedyś było. Również w tym AU to Asgore jest kochającym słabe dowcipy przyjacielem Papyrusa, który prosi go o obiecanie, że zajmie się każdym napotkanym człowiekiem. * Happstablook (Mettaton) jest duchem, zajmując miejsce Napstablooka. Napstablook natomiast (tu znany jako Napstaton) jest gwiazdą. Poza tym ich relacje wyglądają tak samo jak w oryginale, uwzględniając zamienienie się miejscami. * Sans to młodszy brat Papyrusa, jest członkiem Straży Królewskiej; w przeciwieństwie do oryginału, jest tutaj bardzo naiwny i infantylny. Jego niewinność często jest idealizowana i przerysowywana, przez co często jest pokazywany jako przesłodzone i do bólu niewinne dziecko. To on korzysta tutaj z niebieskich ataków. Jest też wielkim miłośnikiem tako. * Papyrus jest starszym bratem Sansa, często pali papierosa, za co jest ciągle krytykowany przez swojego brata. To on jest w tym AU tym który zdaje sobie sprawę z resetowania linii czasowych, i to jego przyjdzie nam pokonać na końcu ludobójczej ścieżki (czasem, w zależności od artysty, może to byś Sans). * Alphys jest Kapitanem Straży Królewskiej. Jest tutaj znacznie silniejsza, brutalniejsza i pewniejsza siebie; jest też uczącą go walki przyjaciółką Sansa. Wciąż podkochuję się w Undyne i jest wielką fanką anime. * Undyne jest Królewskim Naukowcem, zbudowała Napstatona. W tym AU jest bardzo nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Podkochuje się w Alphys i uwielbia anime. * Nice Cream Guy i Burgerpants także zostali zamienieni. * Grillby jest przywódcą frakcji potworów, który chce zdobyć ludzką duszę i jak najwięcej pieniędzy. Muffet prowadzi bar w którym lubi przesiadywać Papyrus. W tym AU także istnieje podział na ścieżki. Jego autorem jest popcornpr1nce z tumblra. * Przykładowy komiks: Underswap zamieszczone przez Team Switched na imgurze * Przykładowy fangame: Undertale: Underswap autorstwa Team Switched - produkcji Storyshift 300px|rightStoryshift jest kolejnym AU zamieniającym postacie. W przeciwieństwie do Underswap, tutaj postacie zostały zamienione parami - niezmienione zostają ich charaktery i relacje. 300px|thumb|Przykładowe designy - kliknij aby powiększyć AU zostało stworzone na Reddicie przez voltręthelively. Twórca AU nie wyjaśnił zasady zamiany, zamiast tego publikując film [https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/4e0bhf/how_curiosity_changed_the_universe/ How curiosity changed the universe (Jak ciekawość zmieniła wszechświat)]; wielu użytkowników zaczęło dyskutować w poszukiwaniu wyjaśnienia/wzoru zamian. AU ma zasady ustalone przez swojego twórcę; nie wprowadza ono większych zmian do fabuły. * Papyrus i Sans zastąpili kolejno Toriel i Asgore'a - Papyrus opiekuje się Ruinami a Sans jest królem. * Alphys i Undyne zastępują dwa duchy - Napstablooka i Happstablooka (tu tez Mettatona): Alphys nosi białe prześcieradło i czasem spędza czas w Ruinach. Undyne z kolei jest gwiazdą Podziemi. * Asriel i Chara zastępują szkieletowych braci - Asriel Papyrusa a Chara Sansa. Asriel interesuje się grami terenowymi, chcąc w nie grać z Friskiem i Charą; jest też przekonany, że namawiając Frisk do pozostania w Podziemiach znajdzie sposób na pogodzenie swoich rodziców. * Toriel i Asgore zastępują odpowiednio Undyne i Alphys - Toriel przewodzi Straży Królewskiej, a Asgore pełni funkcję Królewskiego Naukowca. Są w separacji, ale nie wzięli jeszcze rozwodu. * Napstablook i Mettaton (tutaj Mettacrit) pełnią Asriela/Flowey i Chary. Napstablook był bliskim kuzynem Mettacrita i umarł ze smutku po jego śmierci; stał się on nową, smutną wersją Flowey'ego, Boogiem. Mettacrit z kolei jest narratorem gry i pomógł kiedyś w tworzeniu planu w skomunikowaniu się z powierzchnią. Nie wiadomo, czy Boogie ma swoją "photoshopową" formę. "Prawdziwym imieniem" (oryginalnie Chara) jest teraz Shifty. Z AU można znaleźć krótkie komiksy czy też walki w Unitale. Niestety nie znalazłam żadnego pełnowymiarowego komiksu do podlinkowania :( Pochodne AU * FellShift - postacie ze StoryShift zyskują charaktery i designy z Underfell. * SwapShift - swapcjecja: postacie ze Storyshift zostają zamienione według Underswap. Występuje też dużo innych AU polegających na zamianie, np. Storyspin. Na ogół poza wspomnianą podmianą bohaterów niczym się nie różnią. Dreemurr Reborn 300px|rightDreemurr Reborn jest dość dużym AU, które zaczyna się końcu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki. Tak jak w grze, Frisk odwiedza Asriela w Ruinach, tu jednak oferuje mu swoją duszę. Asriel, nie chcąc śmierci Frisk, odmawia, człowiek jednak przytula go, stając się z nim jednym, tak jak kiedyś Chara. Następnie AU opisuje dalsze losy Asriela, jak przechodzi z Podziemie i informuje inne potwory o poświęceniu Frisk. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest jego dusza - biała z czerwoną obwódką, symbolizująca połączenie z duszą Frisk. Warto wspomnieć, że Frisk ma wpływ na ciało Asriela. Z AU zostanie także wydana gra, Undertale: THE END. * Oficjalny blog AU: A Dreamer Reborn, masterpost z komiksami * Konto AU na YouTube: Dreemurr Reborn * Gra: [http://gamejolt.com/games/dreemurr-reborn-undertale-the-end/205419 Undertale: THE END na Gamejolcie] Underfresh/Freshtale thumb|280pxUnderfresh jest poniekąd parodią - wszystkie postacie mówią tu w języku "l33t", noszą luźne, pastelowe ubrania młodzieżowe w stylu lat '90; nawiązują także do memów z okresu roku 2010. Wszyscy także jeżdżą tu na deskorolkach, noszą okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a także chronią młodzież przed używaniem narkotyków i wyrażaniem się w wulgarny sposób. Fresh!Sans Fresh!Sans (także Sansy Fresh) jest Sansem w stylu Underfresh. Jest on pozbawiony uczuć, niezdolny do miłości, skupia się jedynie na własnym przetrwaniu poprzez przenoszenie się z gospodarza na gospodarza, podróżując przez wszechświaty Undertale. Stworzyła go Crayon Queen. Underworld W Underworld protagonista doprowadził do uszkodzenia świata poprzez nadmierne resetowanie go/hakowanie plików gry. Na początku swojej przygody łamie ramię, które zabandażować pomaga mu Flowey, jego jedyny sojusznik w tym AU; wszystkie inne postacie stały się przerażającymi, groteskowymi wersjami siebie, których jedynym celem jest zabicie Frisk. Twórcą tego AU jest Coulsart. * Strona AU: Something has gone wrong... na Tumblrze Underlust Undertail Drobne AU Errortale thumbError!Sans, główny element Errortale, jak nazwa wskazuje jest zepsutym Sansem. W nieznanych okolicznościach, podczas niszczenia jego wszechświata, uległ pewnego rodzaju usterce, która spowodowała uszkodzenie jego kodu źrodłowego, przekształcając go w błąd. Wszystkie jego kolory się odwróciły i cała jego sylwetka stała się częściowo rozpikselowana, poza tym wokół jego postaci zaczęły krążyć napisy ERROR - błąd, przez co sam nazwał siebie Error Sans. W wyniku zostania błędem jego osobowość drastycznie się zmieniła: zaczął czerpać przyjemność z niszczenia i destrukcji. Ponadto, przez to że wraz ze staniem się błędem zyskał wachlarz nowych potężnych mocy, zdawało by się jedynym celem jego istnienia stało się podróżowanie i niszczenie każdego napotkanego wymiaru. Ale jednocześnie przez to, że wraz ze staniem się błędem jego wybory przestały podlegać pod jeden wymiar a całe multiwersum, za każdym razem kiedy zniszczy jakiś wymiar powstaje jego alternatywna, niezniszczona wersja. Help_tale Help_tale jest AU, gdzie każdy jest Amalgamatem. Jest trochę podobny do Underworld, ale wiele ludzi twierdzi, że jest straszniejszy np. przez fakt, że Papyrus ma więcej głów, a Alphys jeszcze więcej oczu. Flowey pod koniec Ruin daje Friskowi Medalion, ważną rzecz do rozszczepienia Potworów, albo do wchłonienia ich dusz, a to zależy od gracza. Disbelief Disbelfief Papyrus (znany także jako Genocide Papyrus) to AU rozgrywające się podczas ścieżki ludobójczej. Historia zaczyna się podczas walki z Papyrusem: gdy Protagonista ma go zabić, pojawia się Sans i przejmuje cios, gdyż nie był w stanie znów patrzeć na śmierć brata. AU kontynuuje historię na końcu, gdy Frisk pojawia się w ostatnim korytarzu. Papyrus pyta się człowieka dlaczego to zrobił, czy jest tu jakiś dowcip, i jakie były ostatnie słowa Sansa. Potem Papyrus mówi że człowiek cały może być dobrym człowiekiem, po czym nagle pojawia się kość, głowny atrybut Papyrusa. Mówi on że człowiek powinien teraz czuć dziwne uczucia, po czym atakuje. Wtedy zaczyna się Faza 1: Disbelief. Faza 1 się kończy, gdy kość Papyrusa łamie się na dwie części. Mówi że nie będzie już żadnych gier ani zagadek. Wtedy zaczyna się Faza 2: Faza 2 (Tak naprawdę się nazywa) Faza 2 się kończy, gdy Papyrus zrozumie, że jedyna rzecz w jakiej został pokonany to zabijanie. Ale póżniej i tak mówi nam że zawsze będzie Świetnym Papyrusem. Wtedy w jego duszy coś zaczyna rezonować. Potem jakiś dziwny laser pojawia się w jego oku a koło niego staje Sans. Wtedy zaczyna się Faza 3: BACKBONE. W połowie fazy bracia zaczynają grać DUSZĄ człowieka w ponga. Po tym segmencie Papyrus mówi, że Undyne by wiedziała co zrobić co w skutku przywołuje ją do życia w formie Undying. Gdy faza 3 się kończy, dowiadujemy się pod Papyrusa że jego DISBELIEF był tak naprawdę nieprawdziwy. Dowiadujemy się również że Sans i Undyne są nieprawdziwi. Papyrus mówi nam że kawałek jego duszy cały czas wierzy w człowieka, po czym zaczyna się faza 4: Finałowa szansa. Po bardzo mocnych atakach Papyrus się męczy, i mówi że jedyne co człowiek musi zrobić to go oszczędzić, czego człowiek nie robi. Potem widzimy jak człowiek brutalnie niszczy Papyrusa. Tym razem, nic z niego nie zostaje. * Gra (niekanoniczna) ''': Undertale: Disbelief autorstwa Samuel Wolfgang na Gamejolcie * '''Video z walką: Disbelief Papyrus (Fanmade Undertale Fight Animation) * Twórca AU (były): Liquid Pug * Właściciel AU:FlamesAtGames * oficjalna strona gry na gamejolcie:'''http://gamejolt.com/games/disbelief/268091 AU to posiada także swoje pomieszania z innymi AU: * W wyniku połączenia z '''Underswap powstał Disbelief Sans; * W wyniku połączenia z Storyshift powstał Disbelief Asriel. Horrortale thumb|300pxHorrortale dzieje się po Undertale, po Neutralnej Ścieżce. Zarówno Frisk jak i Asgore zginęli, a wszystkie potwory straciły nadzieję i oszalały - dla przykładu, kiedy jakiś człowiek spadnie do Podziemia, potwory zamiast zabrać jego duszę, zjadają go. Ich szaleństwo widać po ich wyglądzie - ich ubrania są zniszczone, same potwory są poranione i pokrwawione. Główną postacią jest człowiek imieniem Aliza. Obecnie z oryginalnego AU zostały opisane cztery postacie: * Flowey jest mniej agresywny, zapewne dlatego iż ujrzał do czego doprowadziły jego czyny; * Toriel jest oszalała, jest też przerażona sytuacją. Mimo całej beznadziei, boi się ona śmierci; * Sans ma pękniętą czaszkę i lubi ucinać ludziom głowy. * Papyrus pomimo szaleństwa nadal zachował część swojego charakteru, lubując się w zagadkach i puzzlach. Obecnie z AU została jedynie wydana gra na Newgrounds: Horrortale Teaser Littletale thumbLittletale jest AU, w którym wszystkie postacie (za wyjątkiem Gastera) są dziećmi. Zamiast odnosić się do bezpośrednio do fabuły, opisuje ono niekanoniczne sytuacje między bohaterami. Postacie są ogółem dość podobne do swoich pierwowzorów, będąc jednak (jak można się domyślić) bardziej dziecinnymi. AU to nie dzieje się w przeszłości - występuje tu Frisk; ponadto, Asgore i Toriel są w podobnym wieku do reszty - w oryginale są dużo starsi od innych postaci. * Frisk jest taki sam jak w grze; * Toriel ma charakter taki jak jej dorosły pierwowzór, uwielbia gotowanie; * Asgore ogółem jest taki sam jak w grze, nosząc nawet takie same ubranie; byłby przesłodki, gdyby przypadkiem nie zabił Undyne, kiedy ta go wyzwała. Podkochuje się w Toriel; * Sans jest tym tajemniczym, nadal ma swoje moce (za wyjątkiem przyzywania Gaster Blasters), podkochuje się w Toriel. Często płata figle z Undyne; * Papyrus jest młodszym bratem Sansa, nosi pomarańczowy sweter i czerwony szalik. Jest taki sam, jak w grze; * Alphys jest nieco bardziej nerwowa i ciekawska; * Undyne jest przyjaźniejsza i cechuje się ogromnym poczuciem humoru. Nosi już swoją opaskę na oko, ale prawdopodobnie jest to jedynie dekoracja; * Gaster jest jedynym dorosłym w tym AU i ojcem braci szkieletów - aczkolwiek nie traktuje ich jak synów, ale jak eksperymenty naukowe. Z oczywistych względów Flowey/Asriel nie występuje tu. * Przykładowa strona: Mudkipful na tumblrze AU które powstały jako komiksy Handplates 230px|rightHandplates jest AU skupiającym się na postaciach Gastera, Sansa i Papyrusa. Tutaj bracia szkielety zostali stworzeni przez Królewskiego Naukowca jako narzędzia mające zniszczyć barierę - jednak wbrew intencjom Królewskiego Naukowca, są oni świadomi i zachowują się jak dzieci (co na początku było problemem dla Gastera, zdecydował się jednak kontynuować eksperymenty). Bracia są tutaj swoimi przeciwieństwami - Sans (określany jako WDG1-S bądź w skrócie 1-S) jest inteligentny, nie ufa Gasterowi (próbował się go nawet pozbyć), ale słaby fizycznie; Papyrus (określany jako WDG2-P, ew. 2-P) natomiast jest głupszy, naiwny, wciąż lubi Gastera i jest silny. Obaj mają także wizje dotyczące przyszłości, szczególnie Ścieżki Ludobójczej. * Oryginalny komiks: Index na stronie Zarli, autorki AU Sixbones thumb|280pxSixbones zaczyna się przed przybyciem Frisk do Podziemia, w czasie eksperymentów Alphys nad determinacją. Dostaje ona połączenie od Sansa informującego ją, iż Papyrus zachorował - w czasie owego połączenia niższy szkielet mówi, że właściwie pośpieszył się i już przyszedł. Informuje on, że Papyrus jest już upadłym potworem (co oznacza, że niedługo umrze) i prosi Alphys o pomoc. Ta zgadza się na próbne wstrzyknięcie determinacji, co po jakimś czasie wydaje się działać. Niestety, szybko na jaw wychodzi efekt uboczny wstrzykiwania determinacji i Papyrus zaczyna się rozpuszczać. Sans przytula się do niego, sprawiając, że razem rozpuszczają się w amalgamat. Sixbones (sześć kości) to nazwa powstałego amalgamatu. Po rozpuszczeniu, zachował on cechy Sansa i Papyrusa, między innymi "opowiadając żarty których nienawidzi" oraz chcąc zaprzyjaźnić się z człowiekiem. Twórczynią tego AU jest Zarla, autorka Handplates. * Oryginalny komiks: Tumblr autorki Reapertale thumb|320pxReapertale to AU, w którym potwory zostają upodobnione do greckich bogów. Historia zaczyna się, kiedy Toriel, bogini życia, stwarza ludzi - swoją kreację i dzieci; w tym czasie powstaje także wśród ludzi powstaje Chara, która zaprzyjaźnia się z bogiem nadziei - Asrielem. Niestety, szczęście zostaje zakłócone przez stale zwiększającą się liczebność ludzkości (a także "niestarzejących się ludzkich dzieci"), która przyczyniła się do zachwiania równowagi. Bogowie, zaniepokojeni tym faktem, postanowili zredukować ilość kreacji bogini. Asgore, Gaster oraz Gerson zdecydowali się, aby stworzyć coś, co miało ukrócić szczęście ludzi - mieli oni stworzyć boga, przeciwieństwo bogini życia. Wykorzystali do tego moc "czarnej gwiazdy", tworząc tym samym Sansa i Papyrusa - bóstwa śmierci, nawiązujące do Ponurego Żniwiarza, antropomorficznej personifikacji śmierci. Toriel, zniesmaczona tym pomysłem uciekła z wymiaru boskiego do wymiaru ludzkiego. Jakiś czas potem, Sans próbował zabić Charę jako pierwszego człowieka, jednak zarówno on jak i Papyrus jako nowo stworzeni bogowie nie byli na to przygotowani - tym bardziej, że nie miała być to "naturalna" śmierć, a morderstwo; ich wahanie spotkało się z ogromną determinacją Chary do życia - co sprawiło, że jej zabicie się nie udało. Chara zamiast tego została uszkodzona, stając się naczyniem na mrok; jest ona anomalią, nie do wyśledzenia - znaleźć ją może tylko Flowey. W pewnym momencie udało się jej ukraść jedną z kos Sansa, po czym zaczęła ona zabijać śmiertelników przed ich czasem, powodując chaos. Sądzi ona, że bogowie nie są potrzebni i planuje ich zabić; podstępem jako pierwszą zabiła Toriel, rozpoczynając erę korupcji. Po tym wydarzeniu, Toriel stworzyła Frisk na wzór pierwszej, "dobrej" Chary, jako emisariusza litości i wysłała go do ludzi celem nauczenia ich litości i ocalenia przed Mrokiem. Postacie w AU pełnią następujące funkcje: * Asgore - Bóg niebios/Ojciec-władca * Toriel - Bogini życia * Asriel - bóg nadziei :* Flowey - Inkarnacja beznadziei * Gaster - Bóg magii * Gerson - Bóg mądrości * Alphys - Bogini wiedzy * Undyne - Bogini wojny * Sans i Papyrus - Bogowie śmierci * Frisk - Emisariusz nadziei * Chara - Ukochany ministrant wiary :* Corrupted!Chara (Uszkodzona Chara) - Agent Chaosu, Apokalipsy i Mroku/Anomalia/Ta ze zniszczoną wiarą * Mettaton - Człowiek/Pierwszy Golem/Skrystalizowany golem * Napstablook - Duch, czekający aż Mettaton wróci do domu * Grillby - Bóg Zdrowia * Muffet - Bogini Fortuny * Komiks: Masterpost na tumblrze Reinrink The Thought/Seraphim!Sans Historia The Thought zaczyna się po Ścieżce Ludobójczej. Sans zdruzgotany czynami człowieka postanowił zabić go na samym początku, w Snowdin, zakładając kolejne ludobójstwo (co nie jest prawdziwe, gdyż Frisk nie zabił Toriel, co uwadze Sansa umknęło). Po zdobyciu duszy Sans udał się do Asgore'a pokazując mu swój "łup" i namawiając króla do zaabsorbowania wszystkich dusz i uwolnienia potworów. Asgore jednak nie był pewny, czy jego lud jest na to gotowy - w efekcie, szkielet sam zaabsorbował ludzkie dusze. Po tym stał się dużo silniejszy, a jego wygląd się drastycznie zmienił: zyskał on trzy pary skrzydeł (każde skrzydło ma widoczne oko-duszę), latające nad jego głową blastera (zamieszkiwanego przez duszę Frisk), szkieletowy ogon, dwie dodatkowe szczęki i wiele innych szczegółów; stał się też dużo większy. Zmianie nie uległ jednak jego charakter. Po przemianie Sans zniszczył barierę. Następnie do zamku przybywają Papyrus i Undyne, którzy znaleźli martwe, pozbawione duszy, ciało człowieka oraz zauważyli brak Sansa. Undyne udaje się do szkieleta, początkowo nie wiedząc że to on zaabsorbował dusze i oskarżając go o kradzież; w międzyczasie Papyrus pilnował ciała człowieka, któremu obiecywał pomoc. Następnie Sans ujawnił się Undyne, ale nawet to jej nie uspokoiło - rozjuszyła ją jego lekkomyślność i pośpiech; denerwuje się także, że Sans dał się wystraszyć dziecku i że będzie musiała powiedzieć jego bratu, że to Sans zabił człowieka. Po powrocie Kapitan Straży Królewskiej do Papyrusa i Asgore'a przybywa Toriel (jak się później okazuje, wysłana przez Flowey'ego), wściekła z powodu śmierci Frisk; wyrzuca ona byłemu mężowi, że nic się nie zmienił, po czym żądza informacji o losie duszy człowieka. W tym samym czasie Alphys odwiedza Sansa, mówiąc mu o opcjach rozdzielenia go z duszami; po rozmowie okazuje się, że jedyną możliwością jest odseparowanie poprzez Ekstraktor Determinacji. Rozmowę tę przerywa Toriel, atakując Sansa, walkę szybko jednak przerywają Undyne i Payprus. thumbPo tym pojawia się Flowey, wyrzucając Sansowi że wszyscy go nienawidzą, boją się go bądź są nim rozczarowani; następnie pojawia się Papyrus, mówiący że tej nocy będzie pilnować swojego brata i zdradzający alibi, według którego Sans jest na wakacjach, a Papyrusa odwiedza jego wujek, Wing Ding. W drodze powrotnej do domu, Sans budzi w sobie ludzkie dusze, a następnie spotyka zachwyconego nim Monster Kida, proszącego go o zgodę na dotknięcie jego ogona. W ciągu paru minut przychodzą inne dzieci, po czym pojawia się Papyrus; następnie oba szkielety wracają do domu, gdzie wyższy szkielet pyta brata, czy to naprawdę on zabił człowieka. Następnie Sans zauważa, że jedna z dusz, zamieszkująca unoszący się nad jego głową blaster, płacze. Szkielet orientuje się, że wbrew jego przewidywaniom dusze są świadome; płaczącą duszą okazuje się Frisk, dręczony przez wyrzuty sumienia. Szybko też wychodzi na jaw, że wraz z Frisk "przypałętała się" Chara. Ósmy człowiek oskarża pierwszego o Ścieżkę Ludobójczą, ten jednak broni się mówiąc, że jedynie pomagał; po chwili wraz z Sansem dochodzą do konkluzji, że ktoś inny, nieznana trzecia siła, jest jej winny. Po około dwóch tygodniach Sans udaje się do Alphys, która ukończyła naprawę Ekstraktora DT. W międzyczasie, rozmawia on z duszami informując je o rozdzieleniu - wtedy też, opowiadają mu one swoje historie. Następnie, Alphys rozpoczyna proces rozdzielenia - szybko jednak okazuje się, że dusza Sansa jest za słaba i zaczyna umierać. Wtedy, dusze ludzie zaczynają panikować i szukać sposobu na ocalenie szkieleta. Wkrótce niebieska dusza proponuje teleportację, zaobserwowaną u Sansa. Dusze jednak w przeciwieństwie do Sansa nie wiedziały jak teleportacja działa - nie znając wartości map, punktu startowego i początkowego, teleportowały się wraz z Sansem do pustki, miejsca poza mapą, nieznanego nawet Sansowi. Po pewnym czasie zauważają kod, który okazuje się być kodem zapisu, a także instrukcją sterowania, poprzez którą gracz sterował Frisk; Sans decyduje się na edycję kodu, która uwolni Frisk od kontroli gracza i zresetuje ścieżkę, dając wszystkim możliwość uzyskania dobrego zakończenia "na stałe". Powstrzymuje go jednak jego stary znajomy, Gaster: informuje on szkieleta, że jego wybory nie mają znaczenia, gdyż i tak ich świat jest tylko jedną z niezliczonych kopii; ponadto został on uszkodzony przez Sansa i "siła dużo większa od nich" patrzy obecnie na zepsuty świat. Były Królewski Naukowiec każe potworowi "tradycyjnie" zresetować świat, pozostawiając go pod kontrolą nieznanej siły. Kiedy jego próby perswazji okazują się bezskuteczne, atakuje on Sansa z pomocą trzech swoich blasterów, ten jednak zachęcany przez dusze nie ma zamiaru się poddać. Niestety, nawet z bronią przyzywaną przez dusze nie jest w stanie pokonać Gastera, skutecznie unikającego ataków. W czasie walki Sans mówi duszom, że jego plan resetu i zostawienia świata pod kontrolą Frisk może ukazać się daremny, gdyż sterująca siła może cofnąć jego zmiany; w czasie rozmowy Chara mówi, że świat ten i wszelkie próby walki są bez znaczenia - dla niej znaczenie ma tylko jedna rzecz: to że wciąż będzie miała duszę. Wtedy też przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Sansa, atakując zawzięcie Gastera - chce ona odzyskać swoje życie, a także zdobyć kontrolę nad światem i boską siłę; dawny Królewski Naukowiec tłumaczy jej, że jest to bezskuteczne - świat, w którym żyła, jest nieznanie daleko od obecnego, którego dzieje zaczynają się dawno po jej śmierci. Chary to jednak nie zniechęca - planuje ona zmienić historię. Dalsze ostrzeżenia Gastera, informujące że działania upadłego człowieka mogą spowodować wymazanie świata także nie zmienia jej zdania. Dusze ludzi wraz z Sansem próbują ją uspokoić - na próżno, jest ona w swego rodzaju szale zabijania. Udaje się im ją powstrzymać siłą, kiedy przygotowuje się do śmierci Gastera - dochodzi wtedy do jego ucieczki. Sans wkrótce przedstawia duszom dwie możliwości: reset świata, który cofnie wszystkie wydarzenia, albo kontynuacja tego, co już się wydarzyło; część dusz i Sans chcą zresetować, z obawy że świat zniknie; pozostałe dusze i Chara chcą kontynuować, aby nie utracić wszystkiego przez co już przeszli. Wybór pozostaje Frisk; komiks ma dwa zakończenia, w zależności od wyboru: * W przypadku resetu Frisk uznaje, że nie chce ryzykować życiem innych; ma zamiar doprowadzić do szczęśliwego zakończenia. Okazuje się też, jak reset wygląda - Chara niszczy duszę Frisk, mówiąc, że musi chcieć kontynuować - daje mu determinację do cofnięcia się w czasie i naprawienia błędów. * W przypadku kontynuacji Sans tworzy nową kopię świata, gdzie potwory mogą pracować nad zmianą go, tak, aby mieli na niego rzeczywisty wpływ, byli bezpieczni i mieli dobre zakończenie. Twórcą The Thought jest Tratser. * Link do komiksu: Masterpost na tumblrze Tratser * Link do dubbingowanego komiksu: The Thought Movie Bromalgamte/Comic Papyrus thumb|280pxBromalgamate jest AU w założeniu dość podobnym do Sixbones - jego najważniejszym elementem także jest amalgamat powstały z Sansa i Papyrusa. W zależności od autora komiksu, Bromalgamate powstaje w nieznany sposób, bądź zostaje to określone (na przykład, jak w Sixbones, Papyrus umiera a Sans wstrzykuje mu determinację). W Bromalgamate, roztopione ciała szkieletów; wciąż trzymają się oni za ręce (jednocześnie, nie chcą się puścić), nawet uśmiechają się. thumb|280pxIstnieje także "dobre" zakończenie tego AU, gdzie Bromalgamate przekształca się w jeden byt - Comic Papyrus, składający się z obu braci. Określa się jako jedna osoba w rodzaju męskim, mimo to mówi o sobie "my". Postać ta bardzo czerpie z Granat z kreskówki Steven Universe - fani przypisują mu jej cechy, cytaty a nawet piosenkę, Stronger than you. Powstanie Comic Papyrusa nie jest wynikiem Ścieżki Pacyfistycznej - artyści rysują go także w sytuacji, gdzie protagonista wybiera Ścieżkę Ludobójczą. * Przykładowy komiks (Bromalgamate): ''' Moofrog na tumblrze, twórca AU * '''Przykładowy komiks (Comic Papyrus): Wyjaśnienie na tumblrze Moofrog Altertale Altertale jest AU stworzonym przez Friisans z tumblra. Dochodzi do zamiany sześciu postaci, pod względem charakteru i ubioru. * Sans został zamieniony z Toriel * Papyrus został zamieniony z Asgore'm * Asriel został zamieniony z Gasterem Sans, Papyrus i Gaster to bracia - Sans jest najstarszy a Gaster najmłodszy. Sans z racji wieku był królem Podziemi, porzucił jednak tę funkcję po zdradzie Papyrusa. Odszedł z zamku i udał się do Ruin, gdzie został ich opiekunem i zajmował się dziećmi, które wpadały tam z Góry Ebott. Tron po nim przejął Papyrus, obwiniający się o odejście brata. Pomimo swoich zbrodni, pragnie on aby jego brat mu wybaczył i powrócił do zamku. Gastera z kolei spotkał los Asriela z oryginalnego Undertale: spotkał on Charę, uknuli nieudaną intrygę taką samą jak w oryginalnej grze, tak samo jak tam również Chara umarła a jej przyszywany brat został kwiatkiem. Asriel był z kolei Królewskim Naukowcem, zarówno u Sansa jak i Papyrusa; eksperymentował z duszami zabitych przez Papyrusa dzieci. Pewnego dnia stracił kontrolę nad pewną machiną i został wymazany z wszelkiej egzystencji. W wyniku tego niemal każdy zapomniał o tym, że ktoś taki kiedyś istniał. Toriel i Asgore to rodzeństwo. Asgore marzy o dołączeniu do Straży Królewskiej i zostaniu w przyszłości jej kapitanem; podziwia Undyne i jej umiejętności. Tak jak Papyrus, jest fanem puzzli. Toriel jest o wiele spokojniejsza; nawet nieco leniwa, jak Sans. Tak jak jej zamiennik, na Ścieżce Ludobójczej mimo swojego lenistwa walczy ona celem pomszczenia swojego brata. Jest pierwszym potworem spotykanym przez protagnistę po wyjściu z Ruin. Wraz z Frisk lubi ona żartować ze swojego brata. Altertale.jpg Altertale Sans.jpg|Sans Altertale Papyrus.jpg|Papyrus Altertale Gaster.jpg|Gaster Altertale Asriel-gaster.jpg|Asriel Altertale Asriel.jpg|Asgore i Toriel * Link do komiksu: Masterpost na tumblrze twórcy REFUSETale thumb|346pxREFUSETale to AU, w którym Frisk rozpoczyna Ścieżkę Ludobójczą po wielu Ścieżkach Pacyfistycznych. Szybko zaczyna żałować swojej decyzji, jednak okazuje się że jest za daleko by móc zresetować. Dochodzi do walki z Sansem, pod koniec której używając używając swojej determinacji próbuje powstrzymać swoje opętane przez Charę ciało przez zabiciem szkieletu. Sans widząc to próbuje pomóc Frisk w zabiciu Chary, lecz ta odzyskuje kontrolę nad ciałem Frisk i cała trójka zabija się nawzajem. Po Frisk pozostaje dusza: wypełniona nienawiścią Chara chce zabrać duszę, lecz Sans jest równie szybki, w efekcie czego dusza zostaje między nich podzielona. W efekcie szkielet odradza się, absorbując swoją część determinacji. Linia czasowa zostaje permanentnie uszkodzona i resetuje się do ostatniego Pacyfistycznego Zakończenia. Sans odkrywa swoje nowe umiejętności, natomiast Frisk przeżyła jedynie z "pojemniczkiem" na esencje swojej duszy, którą udaje jej się odzyskać. Okazuje się, że połączenie Sansa i Frisk z Charą, odmieniło jej złe intencje - prosi ona o pomoc w przywrócenie jej życia; bohaterowie mają na to jedynie sześć miesięcy zanim jej kawałek skradzionej duszy zniknie. Jednak szybko okazuje się, że zniszczona linia czasu pozwoli im na uratowanie wielu więcej dusz. *'Autorka AU:' NiuniuNuko na deviantArcie i tumblrze Undervirus thumb|288pxHistoria zawarta w tym AU dzieje się w "prawdziwym życiu". Frisk jest dziewczyną z ludzkiego świata, a potwory istnieją jedynie grach komputerowych. Frisk spędza większość swojego czasu przed komputerem, który pewnego dnia zostaje zaatakowany przez wirusa. Duchowy przyjaciel Frisk, Chara, chce pozbyć się nieproszonego gościa z komputera, lecz Frisk zdaje sobie sprawę, że wirus ten nie jest zwyczajny. Autorką tego AU jest Jeyawue. Sondertale Akcja tego AU rozpoczyna się pod koniec Ścieżki Ludobójczej, kiedy Sans po raz kolejny pokonuje Frisk. Tym razem jednak po śmierci człowieka jego dusza nie znika, do tego zaczynają się z niej wydobywać słowa. Kiedy Sans się do niej zbliża, widzi on wewnętrzne zmagania Frisk, który chce zresetować, z Charą, mającą zamiar zabić Frisk; Sans interweniuje, odrzucając Charę kośćmi. Pierwszy człowiek jednak wyśmiewa go i mówi mu że to nigdy nie była jej wina, Sans mimo to wciska przycisk resetu. Chara próbuje go zabić, ale Frisk w ostatniej chwili wskakuje przed niego; po tym świat zostaje zresetowany, lecz nie do takiego samego stanu jak przedtem. Sans budzi się w ciele Frisk. Aby wszystko wróciło do normy, musi zostać dokonany True Reset. * Link do komiksu: deviantArt Xedramon, autorki komiksu Aftertale Zombietale W Zombietale Frisk umiera już na samym początku wpadając do Podziemi. Zamiast jednak się tradycyjnie odrodzić, ożywa on jako zombie; z początku jest otępiały, wydaje się być nawet nieświadomy tego co się dzieje wokół. Jego dusza jest zniszczona i wydaje się być na skraju śmierci - jednak, ostatkiem sił, odmawia jej. Jego włosy zasłaniają oczy, z których leci krew. Człowiek przez cały czas odczuwa jedynie narastający głód, który po czasie rodzi w nim agresję w wyniku której Frisk zaczyna atakować niewinne, przyjazne wobec niego potwory. W wyniku tego, inne potwory także stają się zombie. Poza główną postacią charakter nikogo innego nie został zmieniony. * Oryginalny komiks: Zombietale AU na tumblrze Dusttale thumbDusttale jest dość mrocznym AU. Tutaj człowiek przeszedł już przez setki ścieżek ludobójczych. Sans próbował go powstrzymać setki razy, niestety bez efektu. W końcu, po kolejnej przegranej walce, w wyniku przeżytego cierpienia i widoku śmierci jego bliskich zyskał determinację na ostateczne pokonanie człowieka. W tym celu postanowił zwiększyć swój LV, niechętnie zabijając inne potwory w imię "większego dobra". Na początku miał przez to ogromne poczucie winy i koszmary, jednak wraz z kolejnymi ofiarami zaczął stawać się na to obojętny, a jego jedynym celem stało się powstrzymanie Frisk. Ostatecznie załamuje się po zabiciu Papyrusa - uznał, że lepsze będzie to niż śmierć jego brata z rąk człowieka. Po tym ostatecznie traci swoją empatię i staje się bezwzględnym zabójcą. Jego ubrania są pokryte pyłem jego ofiar; nosi on kaptur, aby nie pobrudzić swojej twarzy. Jego lewe oko ma żółtą źrenicę i czerwoną soczewkę; prawe jest jedynie czerwone. Często ma on halucynacje z Papyrusem; jako halucynacja jest on wredniejszy, ma jedynie głowę, dłonie i szalik. Kolejne resety człowieka nie zmniejszają jego LV. Jego charakterystyczne powiedzenie - "You're gonna have a bad time" - zostało zmienione na "We're gonna have a MAD time" (będziemy mieć SZALONY czas). AU zostało ogłoszone na reddicie. * Tumblr: Ask DustTale Insomnia Oficjalny komiks: Tumblr autorki Glitchtale AU zrobione przez Camilę Cuevas. W tym AU Frisk zaczyna od Genocide Route i ma za sobą wiele pacyfistycznych ścieżek, ale załamuje się i nie może zabić Sansa. Wtedy pojawia się Chara, którą więzi Frisk i sama zaczyna walczyć. Jest blisko zakończenia, ale mimo to Frisk powraca, poświęca się i daje swoją duszę Sansowi, a Sans resetuje grę zabijając Charę. W następnym odcinku Frisk jest w Wodospadach, Sans pyta go/ją o to czy pójdzie z nim do Grillby's, a Frisk się zgadza. Podczas gdy Sans teleportuje się do restauracji, Frisk pojawia się pod drzwiami do pokoju Gaster'a. Rozpoczyna się walka z nim. Gaster mówi protagoniście, że potrzebuje jego/jej duszy, aby powrócić do egzystencji. Wtedy pojawia się Sans, który z pomocą Frisk zabija Gaster'a. W kolejnym odcinku Chara znów się pojawia jako "usterka" wynikająca z ciągłych resetów. Idzie do Prawdziwego Laboratorium i znajduje maszynę do Ekstrakcji Determinacji. Zamyka w maszynie Frisk i chce zabrać jego/jej Determinację. Flowey, który tej sytuacji przyglądał się z daleka, zawiadomił Sansa. Razem z nim zaczynają walczyć z Charą. Jednakże, Chara zabiera całą Determinację Frisk. Underpants Underpants (z ang. majtki) jest parodią oryginalnego Undertale, opowiadającą o dwóch rasach: Barneje (Barnies; potwory) oraz Dory (Doras; ludzie); nazwy pochodzą z kreskówek dla dzieci. Fabuła różni się tym, że wojna wybuchła z powodu postu w internecie; jak w oryginale, po długim czasie ludzie (tu też Dory) zwyciężyli. Poza tym Underpants, pomijając komediowy charakter, np. zmiana nazwy góry Ebott na góra Teletubbie, nie różni się od oryginału. Twórcą tego AU jest youtuber SrPelo, który stworzył też Sanessa. * Oficjalne wideo: Playlista utworzona przez Sr Pelo na YouTube Pozostałe AU Oceantale thumbOceantale, jak podpowiada nazwa, dzieje się pod wodą. Wygląd postaci został tu zmieniony na ten przywodzący na myśl morze - wiele postaci dostało syrenie ogony, część z nich ubiory przypominające kapitanów barokowych statków. Dokładny wygląd postaci zależy od artysty - w niektórych wersjach dla przykładu Gaster wygląda niczym ośmiornica, w innych pozostawiono mu ludzki wygląd. Wśród designów pojawia się także Napstablook-meduza i Flowey-polip. Dokładne wytłumaczenie tego AU jest trudne - zostało ono napisane po koreańsku i jako że nie jest zbytnio popularne, nie posiada oficjalnego angielskiego tłumaczenia. Niektóre wersje przyjmują, że Frisk był żeglarzem, ale został wyrzucony ze statku; po tym, cudem przeżył znajdując jaskinię; inne natomiast, że zarówno ludzie jak i potwory żyją pod wodą. * Gra: Undertale: Oceantale autorstwa AlexAtvinovsky na Gamejolcie * Przykładowe designy: OCEANTALE na Tumblrze * Przykładowy opis: OceanTale na Undertale Animo Outertale AU w którym fabuła rozgrywa się w kosmosie. Zmiany w AU są kosmetyczne: bohaterowie noszą stroje ciemno-niebieskie i złote, skonfliktowane rasy rządzą kosmosem a Frisk dostaje się na statek kosmiczny; design AU jest futurystyczny. Pochodne AU: * Outerswap - połączenie z Underswap * Outerfell - połączenie z Underfell UnderDestiny thumb|Matt Historia rozpoczyna się gdy powstaje Matt, jeszcze przed narodzinami Asriela. Po swoim pojawieniu się na świat (od razu jako dorosły) jest słaby i zostaje znaleziony przez Sansa i Papyrusa, u których na jakiś czas zamieszkuje. Starszy z braci bacznie obserwuje Matta , gdyż ten wydaje mu się podejrzany. Szybko wplątuje się w kłopoty przez prowadzone w Waterfall badania nad determinacją, uciekając przed strażą królewską ukrywa się w Ruinach, w których spotyka Toriel. Królowa przychodzi tam gdy chcę znaleźć spokój ducha. Jednak straż ostatecznie i tak go dopada po paru dniach, od wyroku egzekucji ratuje go Toriel. Władczyni nie wie o badaniach i stanowczo nie zgadza się na uśmiercenie, któregokolwiek z jej poddanych. Po incydencie Matt zaczyna stopniowo odkrywać swoje zdolności do podróży między światami. Wszystko przez znalezione w lesie drzwi przez które trafia do underfall i zostaje zabity, a przynajmniej tak by było w przypadku zwykłego potwora. Chłopak odkrywa swoją nieśmiertelności i zalicza konwersacje z śmiercią. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się wrócić do właściwego wymiaru okazuje się, że książę przyszedł na świat, a prócz niego w rodzinie królewskiej znajduje się ludzkie dziecko Chara. Matt jako, że zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić z królową często ma stycznością z wspomnianą dwójką, a po ich śmierci wyrusza do innych wymiarów, spotykając niekiedy Chare. Pewnego dnia ta oświadcza mu, żę wkróce pojawi się 7 człowiek i ten wiedząc o losię pozostałych ludzi wraca. Spędza dwa lata oczekując przybycia dziecka, w czasie gdy Chara jest wolna. W końcu do podziemia wpada zapowiadane dziecko, Lidi. Dziewczynkę przygarnia Matt, który w pewien sposób zastępuje jej ojca. Fabuła UnderDestuny wprowadza 3 nowe postacie: Matt - jest kimś pokroju strażnika między wymiarami. Z początku fabuły jest opiekuńczy i przygarnia pod swoje skrzydła dopiero co przybyła do podziemia ludzkie dziecko - Lidi. Opiekuje się nią i prowadzą relacje podobną do Ojciec-Córka. Niestety z czasem Matt się zmienia i pojawia się jego, że tak ujmę mroczna strona. Lidi - 12-letnie dziecko z fioletową duszą, jest 7 człowiekiem, który wpadł do podziemia (czyli bezpośrednio przed Frisk). Z początku jest irytującym dzieckiem, nieposłusznym, łapiącym za słówka i lubiącym dokuczać innym. Z czasem pod wpływem wydarzeń jest zmuszona szybko dojrzeć, staje się inteligentna jak na swój wiek i czujna, zwraca dużą uwagę na szczegóły. Iri - Został stworzony sztucznie przez Gastera, którego chłopiec nazywa ojcem, razem mieszkają w hotland, chłopak nie wie o celach w którym go stworzono i wierzy w udawaną miłość ojca. Przez większości życia byl samotny, inne potwory lękały się jego ojca, który uwięził Asgora i został nowym królem. * DeviantArt: Arty z UnderDestiny * WattPad: WattPad z UnderDestiny Mafiatale W tym AU postacie przypominają członków mafii - m.in. chodzą w garniturach i noszą ze sobą pistolety. Chesstale Chesstale to AU w którym fabuła jest podobna do gry w szachy - ludzie reprezentują białe pionki a potwory czarne. Każdy potwór reprezentuje inny rodzaj pionka. Zobacz także * Undertale AUs, tumblrowy blog informujący o AU (Lista AU na blogu) pt-br:Category:AU's ru:Категория:Альтернативные вселенные